The Puppeteer
by TheConjuringMind
Summary: "Barbie?" He questioned, shocked at her appearance. Claire didn't respond to his inquiry, but kept a determined look on her face. Doyle reflects on his inner thoughts about Claire, himself, and the meaning of life. One-sided/implied DoylexClaire.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**The Puppeteer**_**"**

His Fingers twitched, longing for something to control.

What was he to do now that he planned to never use his powers again? Sure, he could try getting his old life back. But would it be worth it? Danko's men would surely catch up to him eventually. There was no way he could hide for long.

He'd need to have someone on the inside willing to put their life on the line for his safety. Like Claire's father was doing for her. She was the only _Special_ that had it easy. The only one with a _free pass_. Maybe in another life he'd have someone looking out for him. Or even better, he'd be in a good enough position to be looking out for someone else.

But alas, he wasn't in another life. He wasn't sealed in tight enough to be anyone of importance for Danko to keep alive, and he didn't have a single soul to look out for. He was alone with himself, a big open target for _The Company_ to hunt down. Just like the rest of them.

An old park bench was the only temporary refuge he could find. A dim park light caused his slouching, robust figure to cast a large shadow on the well-kept grass. He idly glanced over his shoulder to get a glimpse at his shadow's profile, only to have it practically run behind his back at the turn of his head.

It figured even his own shadow couldn't bear to look at him, he couldn't even come to look at himself.

Seeing a figure emerge from the darkness, he stiffened, expecting to be gunned down by a company agent. Feeling as run-down and exhausted as he did, he didn't bother trying to run. The figure strode closer and closer until its identity was revealed.

It had a stunning figure, beautiful face, and shiny golden locks. It was no _agent_, it was Claire!

"Barbie?" Doyle questioned, shocked at her appearance. Claire didn't respond to his inquiry, but kept a determined look on her face.

"Here." She said in monotone, handing him a thin file holder with little to no paper inside.

Doyle cautiously accepted it, peering inside to inspect its contents. Inside was a photograph of him on a fake I.D., with presumably a new name. Doyle was overwhelmed by her kind gesture. He supposed he really_ did _have someone on the inside looking out for him. He had his own free pass now.

She had already saved his skin once despite what he'd done to her in the past, he didn't expect her to do it again. She'd practically given him a do-over on his life, finding a way to repay her would be near impossible.

"Thanks, Barbie." He replied gratefully. Claire sat down beside him on the very edge of the bench. Whether it was due to her dislike towards him or the lack of bench space due to his protruding body, he didn't know. Although he'd prefer it wasn't for either of those reasons, it was more likely the latter.

"You said you wanted to start a new life, right?" She asked, explaining herself for reaching out to him.

"Have you really changed?" she inquired, looking him straight in the eye.

For a few moments, everything was silent. Claire, because she was awaiting her answer, and Doyle because he didn't know how to reply. He _could_ tell her that he'd indeed changed, and he only wanted to live amongst other humans and Specials peacefully, but that wouldn't be entirely true.

Doyle thought really hard to himself. He knew he _wanted_ to change, but actually following through with that was a completely different story. Deep down he knew that a part of him would always want to control something. It was just in him.

But he would try his best to fight that feeling for as long as he could.

After the long silence, he finally came up with the most _truthful _reply he could:

"I'm trying." He answered solemnly. She stared back at him sadly, obviously filled with pity. Apparently she still had some sort of forgiveness left in her to be able to see past his previous mistakes.

"You've got a new name now," She stated, looking out into the endless yards of grass ahead of her. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

Doyle turned his head to face her again and smiled sadly.

"Something good." He replied genuinely.

Claire returned the smile before retreating from her spot on the bench, and began walking away in steady strides. She didn't get very far before Doyle called out her.

"Hey, Barbie!"

She slowly turned her frame around at the sound of her _much_ disliked nickname.

"Yeah?" She asked, annoyed but curious.

"Thanks again." He replied sincerely.

A few seconds passed, then she gave a brief but understanding nod, and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really liked Doyle as a character on the show, and I thought it would be cool to write a little One-shot drabble about him. I loved his little nickname he had for Claire, so of course I had to use it a ton in this story. :P**

**I was kinda surprised that there was only one other fanifction on here for him considering he was also in the Heroes webseries, though.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review. **


End file.
